Let's start from the very beginning
by mmadfabulous
Summary: A story that shows us the evolution of two of the most prominent professors in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Bad at summaries sorry. Rated for later chapters. I was inspired by my previous fic "The First Time"
1. Silent Comfort

Chapter 1

Severus Snape grumpily entered the staff room, a scowl on his face, and an air of fatal determination. He made his way toward the witch seated near the hearth and was about to announce his presence by screaming the name of his colleague but before he opened his mouth his companion spoke first.

"Professor Snape. Is there any problem?" she asked without even looking to address him.

"If you call an explosion in my class by none other than your blasted Gryffindor then yes we have a crisis in the form of Neville Longbottom," Severus sneered.

Minerva McGonagall turned to look at him then and simply peered at him for a moment before redirecting her attention to the crackling warmth of the wood burning away in the fireplace.

"That's not something new. I expected you to at least have some new issue to discuss with me. I trust that you can handle this on your own as it has occurred numerous times before and I also expected that you would be accustomed to the situation by now. Am I correct in my assumptions?" she asked almost nonchalantly.

"I only saw it fit to call your attention to something that your charge has done and as Head of Gryffindor house I expect that you will administer a proper sanction for this shall we say "incident". Also, I expect you to actually give a damn about your so-called cubs!"

Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick both winced at this point. They looked at one another and automatically had the same thought. _Here it comes._ Minerva McGonagall stood up and stepped into Snape's personal space before speaking in a spine shivering, low and calm voice as her eyes flashed with fury,

"I suggest that before you tell me that I 'don't give a damn about my cubs' you should consider the consequences of what you're getting yourself into. Tell me or even hint that I am not an adequate Head of House again and you can be sure that I will have your head and the rest of you will be hexed into oblivion!"

Severus slowly took a cautious step back. Never had he seen her this furious. He expected a retort along the lines of him being an insufficient professor in general or even pick on the fact that he is the most hated professor in the school but not such an icy and menacing reply such as what he had just received. When Minerva calmed down a bit she sighed and apologized to Severus for her sudden outburst and sat back down. Pomona, Filius, Rolanda, and Sybill all exited the staffroom slowly before another war broke out between the two. They deduced from the look on Minerva's face that she was already on edge and only someone as dense as Severus Snape would even dare even pushing her even the tiniest bit.

Once the large oak doors closed Severus kneeled down next to Minerva and put his hand over hers on the armrest. His face softening as he gazed at her. She was tired and frustrated. Her hair was slowly falling from its customary chignon and hung around her face. She looked pale and her eyes were heavy.

"What happened today?" he asked softly.

"It's just been a long day and double Transfiguration with the 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors did nothing to make it better. I also feel quite fatigued from all the frenzy of the start of year."

"Let me guess. My students are insufferable and are as bad as rampant wild animals?" he teased.

"Yes. They take after their Head of House very well. Except for a few choice things," she replied with a smile.

"Well, why don't we both head to bed so you can finally rest?" he stood up and offered her his hand to help her get up from the cozy armchair. She whispered her thanks and led the way.

They went down the winding halls of Hogwarts. They eventually ended up in front of Minerva's door. She gave the password to the lion that guarded her quarters and they entered. Before she was able to sit on the sofa of her living room, Severus spoke up.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep?"

"Very well! But you are going nowhere tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he said with a tender smile and a twinkle in his eye that hardly anyone ever saw.

They went into her bedroom and prepared for bed. Once they were dressed and clean they crawled into bed. Severus then pulled Minerva closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as they dozed off.

"Goodnight, my sweet!" Severus said.

At that Minerva perked up. Never had Severus called her any type of endearment and now he just used the term 'my sweet'.

"What?" she said looking at him incredulously.

"I said goodnight. Is something wrong with that?" Severus replied confused.

"No, the one after that."

"My sweet? Do you not like it?" he asked concerned that he had offended her even though he had no idea how such a simple name could set her off.

"No I don't mind. It's just shocking that you had a soft side to your cold exterior," she replied chuckling lightly.

Severus stared at her in mock hurt but was inwardly amused at her teasing tone. He didn't want to respond verbally because he knew he couldn't trust his voice to remain steady and not give him away. So instead he just pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head and rubbing circles on her back.

"Goodnight, ye big ol' softie!" Minerva said giving Severus one last kiss on the cheek before she was enveloped in Morpheus' arms and fall asleep.


	2. Is it the end of us?

Chapter 2

Minerva took her usual place in between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape on the staff table for breakfast the next morning. She was a bit annoyed that Severus didn't even bother to wake her up resulting in her slight tardiness by 2 minutes. She would have been even more late if she stuck to her usual daily routine without taking a few shortcuts. For example; scourgifying herself, bypassing the hairpins, transfiguring her bathrobe into teaching robes, and pulling her hair into a loose chignon instead of her traditional strict bun. She would have been right on time or even earlier if she didn't take much time to put on a spot of make-up.

"Severus, shall we play spot the difference this wonderful morning?" Albus asked teasing while his eyes twinkled madly in Minerva's direction. He automatically received the most revered McGonagall glare but Severus pounced on the opportunity to tease.

"Why yes, Albus! We shall," Minerva turned her glare towards Severus but he continued. "Professor McGonagall has a nice set of teaching robes on. Nothing like her normal robes right, Albus?"

"Yes I believe so, Severus. It appears to be a little more revealing than usual. "

Minerva quickly looked down and noticed that the V-neck was a tad lower than her usual wear and the robes fit her a bit more snugly. Which wasn't really that bad, knowing that she's quite slim.

"Her hair is rather off today," Severus noted further.

"Minerva, you're looking rather blooming today!" exclaimed Poppy Pompfrey, the mediwitch of the school, as she passed by to take her seat.

"Thank…you, Poppy!" Minerva replied with uncertainty.

"Yes! That's another thing. You look very beautiful today, Minerva," Albus said as he took her hand and placing a light kiss on it and patting it before placing it back down on the armrest.

Meanwhile, Severus sullenly watched this exchange and wondered why he just couldn't do such a thing in front of all these people and Dumbledore can. He was brought out of his reverie when Minerva's hand landed on his under the table as she spoke.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" she asked in hushed tones.

"You looked so magnificent asleep that I couldn't disrupt it. Plus the fact that you had a very long day and you needed your sleep."

Minerva just nodded and turned her attention to her eggs and toast. Severus, on the other hand, went back to thinking of ways to show his affection for Minerva in public without alarming the students or possibly even offending them. It wasn't until after most of the staff finished their breakfast that Filius engaged in a heated debate with Severus about the various complications of a new healing ointment that has recently come into the market.

"What if it develops an infection?" Filius asked.

"It was formulated to heal. An infection should be highly undevelopable in such cases as minor cuts and burns unless the makers want to risk a law suit against them and their manufactured product," Severus replied exasperated by the little wizard's inquisitive mind.

"Then what are the differences between that ointment and the ointment of another maker and the ones that Poppy uses in the Hospital Wing?" Filius inquired.

At this point, Severus knew he would need a lot of strength to carry on with this discussion so he placed his hand gently on Minerva's knee and stroked his thumb over it lightly. Minerva's breath caught in her throat at the unsuspected action by the person seated on her right but nevertheless, she continued her talk with Albus. One that concerned the Ministry of Magic and the endless inquiries of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister himself, as to how he should run the ministry or what to do in specific situations. Minerva placed her hand over Severus' and briefly squeezed it. Severus then took this opportunity to turn over his hand under Minerva's so that he could entwine their fingers together, inadvertently holding hands under the table. 'Well, this is a good start. But I will never do what the muggles call "footsy" in my entire life. I draw the line at that," thought Severus.

"Hey, George! Is it just me or is Snape smiling?" Fred asked his twin right next to him on the Gryffindor house table.

"Bloody hell! It's not just you, Fred. I see it too. It's not like a massive smile but it's still a smile nonetheless."

"What do you reckon he's thinking of? Do you think he has some brilliant plan of finally getting rid of us?" Fred said.

"By the looks of it, I would have to agree with you. Maybe it's all going down during double Potions today. We'd better on our toes, Fred. I don't want to get kicked out or worse… have a Potions accident that would ruin my devilishly handsome face," George said in all seriousness.

"Ey! What are you two goin' on about?" Ron Weasley asked.

"None of your business!" the two elder brothers chorused making Ron annoyed at the fact that they have a secret they are unwilling to share with their own flesh and blood.

Ron then turned his attention back to his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, saying,

"I hate being the youngest boy! All the older siblings pick on you but no they won't even dare try upsetting Ginny because she's a goddamn girl!"

*SMACK*

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked.

"That was for being mean to Ginny," Hermione replied.

"But she's not even here!"

"Well then, I'm a girl too and I'm not 'goddamned' besides, you pick on Ginny a lot so you can't use the fact that she's a girl as an excuse for your rotten luck," and with an air of finality Hermione got up and stormed out of the Great Hall grabbing her books from the bench.

"Girls!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

The professors were now filing out of the Great Hall to proceed to their respective classrooms to prepare everything for their students before they arrived. Albus pulled out Minerva's chair as always and offered her his arm but this time she refused. Offering him an excuse that she had to pick up a few things for her class therefore she would not be passing the same hallways as he would. Dumbledore nevertheless gave her a smile of understanding and a kiss on the cheek before leaving in different directions.

"You know I hate it when he does that to you," Severus whispered into her ear making her gasp in surprise.

"And whose fault is it that he is doing such things?" she countered knowing that he can never blame her for something like this.

"I wasn't saying that it was anyone's fault. I was just saying that I don't like it."

"Well maybe if you were to do such things then we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" Minerva said feigning innocence.

"My darling, I already do more things to you than that of anything that the Headmaster could only dream of doing and I have never heard you complain. But if you were to complain then I would counter it by saying 'I have spent a lot of time and emotion into you so you should just suck it up, woman!' and then I shall take my leave," he said triumphantly knowing that he had the upper hand now.

"And I shall counter you by saying 'No more SEX!' how's that?" Minerva said cheekily.

Severus groaned for having lost yet another one of their spats. He could never stand a chance again the "no sex" card that she plays when she has nothing else to play. Which is hardly ever but when she does, it's effects are monumental to Severus Snape's pride.

"You are insufferable!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Severus."

This caused him to smile and put his hand on her lower back guiding her through the halls and corridors of the castle. He thought it was safe since almost all the students were still enjoying their breakfast and they had half an hour before the students would leave the Great Hall so Severus savored this moment of quiet. Once they arrived at the entrance to Minerva's Transfiguration classroom, Severus kissed her lips chastely and cupped her face before pulling away.

"I'll see you at noon for lunch?"

To this Minerva nodded and pulled Severus back down to her and kissed him a bit more passionately than their kiss moments ago. When they pulled back they bid each other goodbye with promises of meeting once their lessons were over before proceeding to the Great Hall once more for lunch. Minerva watched him walk away for a few seconds before opening the door to her classroom and stepping over the threshold.

On the other side of the castle, Fred and George waited for Snape to get to the dungeons. They thought that if they were way too early then they could probably sidetrack Snape's plan of getting rid of them. They heard footsteps a few feet from them and Severus Snape emerged from the corner.

"He still smiling?" asked George too distressed to even look up to see for himself anymore.

"Yes. Even bigger than before. We're goners, George. I knew ye well."


	3. I sense a plan in the making

**A/N: Well here you go guys sorry it took a few days but it's up now. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you to **

Chapter 3

As Severus rounded the last corner leading to the Potions classroom he spotted the Weasley twins, Fred and George. He wondered why they were there so early where in fact they were usually the ones that were always tardy. They really had no sense of punctuality according to the professors. With a little Legillimency he was able to deduce why the twins were so out-of-character today. 'I could have some fun with this.' This realization caused him to smile even more than when he left Minerva's classroom. He didn't even break stride when he said,

"And why pray tell is the reason that two of the most charming Gryffindors are doing outside my classroom so early on this lovely morning?"

Fred and George slowly turned their heads toward each other with fear written all over their faces before turning back to Snape.

"We just wanted to mix things up a bit," George said.

"You know, have a bit of change in our lives," Fred continued.

"Maybe even change bad habits in their entirety," George offered.

"Or perhaps to avoid trouble and stay alive for our dear mummy because we don't want to die," Fred finished as his voice rose higher and higher until what came out practically sounded like squeeks.

Severus regarded them for a moment pretending to have an internal fight as to what to do with them. Just for show of course, but they didn't know that nor will they ever. This was his ticket to have them behave for the rest of their schooling and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Not by a long shot.

"Seeing as you two are already here, I need you to do a few things for me."

"Of course, Professor Snape. What do you need?" the twins answered in unison.

"Oh it's nothing very difficult. Just a matter of simple organization and cleaning before the class starts. I bet it won't take long at all. Hardly any effort will be called for," Severus said.

Fred and George cautiously nodded their heads and followed Snape into the classroom awaiting their fate. As soon as they walked in Snape spoke,

"There are several crates in the storage room full of lizards and newts I need you to bring them out here but do not use magic as it may damage them and the effects on the potions will be monumentally disastrous. Which means that if you disregard my specific instructions, I would know and you will pay for it." He smiled again stressing his point before continuing, "After that, I need the two of you to set up the cauldrons on each working bench and make sure that all benches have the same number and specific kind of instruments. I suggest you work fast because you only have 20 minutes left before all your other schoolmates arrive."

The Weasley twins set of to work straight away in fear that Snape would deduct house points or give them detention for not carrying out his orders immediately after he gave them. 20 minutes wasn't a lot of time and there was so much work to do. Without magic, to make things even harder.

"If this is what professors do every morning then I have found a whole new kind of respect for all of them. Especially Professor Snape, I mean having to carry crates of potions ingredients every morning because magic may damage them isn't a small feat. Then we have to make their lives harder by being such pests creating mischief around the castle. I feel bad George."

"Yeah, me too. Makes you want to think twice before doing something. Oh well, if we can't piss off the faculty, we'll still have mum right?"

"Yeah, I guess so but it wouldn't be the same. The only reason why we even bother studying is to balance out our detentions."

Upon hearing that, Snape perked up. Yes he had gotten them set straight but if they stopped studying then they would eventually fail everything and if they fail everything then they will be held back. Which ultimately meant more time with these insufferable Weasleys. Snape didn't know how to handle the situation. Should he continue with his little game or call it quits. He had no clue as to how to proceed. Maybe he could terrify them into studying harder while at the same time behave in the castle. It would certainly earn him some points with Minerva if he were to achieve such a thing.

They had five more minutes before the others arrive and the twins were just doing a last minute check on everything making sure that not even a single thing was out of place. Snape was impressed at how much work these two can accomplish if they just focused all their attention on it. It almost made him rethink his plan. Almost.

"The two of you have certainly impressed me." They smiled proudly at this but Snape added, "It's just too bad that your grades are slipping in almost all your subjects. I'm starting to think that it's because of quidditch. I'd be careful if I were you, one more low test and you'll get kicked out of the team. I wonder what would happen to dear Gryffindor once they find out that they are a few members short in their game against Slytherin next week. You're on a tightrope, boys."

As if on cue, the students filed in and took their places on their respective benches. Except for Fred and George, they were too busy staring in shock at Snape's retreating back.

"He's got us. He's finally got us. I knew that smile was lethal," Fred said in despair.

"Checkmate, Fred. We're done for. Ruined. We need to get our grades up," George declared while whirling around to face his brother."

"It's the only way."

"5 points from Gryffindor for the Weasleys reluctance to settle down in my class.

They looked about the room taking notice of all the faces that were staring in their direction. Several of which were angry others amused. You can obviously guess to whom those faces belonged to. Fred and George then slowly took their seats and stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson paying very close attention to the professor before them so that they wouldn't miss a word in case something he said would be on a test. Even though a substantial part of what he said was related to house points and criticism.

When the hour was up everybody quickly made their way out of the room except for the Weasley twins. They went up to the teacher's desk and they each left a letter for their professor before leaving the room quietly.


	4. The Odd Scarlet letters?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. I put this up right away as an apology for not uploading the third chapter as soon as I finished it and for taking a few days break before starting on chapter 5 but rest assured it will be up as soon as I'm done with it. :)**

Chapter 4

As promised Severus made his way to Minerva to pick her up for lunch. He wound his way through the enchanted halls of Hogwarts, going up enchanted stairs, and finally knocking on an enchanted door that readily let him into the room. Also as promised, she was there waiting for him seated on her desk going over some paperwork. When she looked up to greet him she paused with her mouth slightly open as if to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"You just seem so high-spirited. Along with the fact that you have a twinkle in your similar to Albus', which is really putting me on edge."

"Well, I could tell you why I'm so joyous or…," he trailed of as he made his way to her and settled behind her chair as he reached down her front and whispered in her ear. "I could bring you over to another kind of edge that I am sure would be very much to your liking."

Minerva immediately closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair letting the waves of building pleasure overwhelm her. Even fully clothed she could still feel the wonderful things that Severus was doing to her. He knew he had her when he heard her sigh and relax further.

"Hmmm. Severus, we're going to be late," she said but her voice sounded as if she didn't want him to stop at all and she sighed in frustration as he retrieved his hand.

"Alright then. But before we leave I need to show you a few letters that I received this morning from two of your Gryffindors."

"My cubs wrote you a letter?" she said incredulously.

"Two but the other one is apparently yours and for some reason they thought that they could pass it along to you through me," he said simply.

"Show me," she pleaded and he brought out the papers in question.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ We deeply apologize for testing your patience on numerous occasions. A number which neither of us have ever taken track of but we are aware that it was more than what was appropriate. We would also like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for opening our eyes to what is really important in our school life. We owe it to you. We wish you and your Quidditch team the best of luck because you are going to have a bloody hard time beating us Gryffindors now that we are both completely back in the game and out for blood. _

_ Have a nice day, sir!_

_ Sincerely_

_ Fred and George Weasley _

"I too wish you luck, Severus. Fred and George are right. You will have the hardest time trying to beat us in the next Quidditch game," Minerva said with a smirk plastered on her face.

Usually Severus would have supplied a very gamely comeback but this time he just couldn't help but think that she was being so cute today. First the head tilting and now the smirk. He thought that even Merlin himself would never stand a chance against Minerva when she was in a playful mood. So he kissed her forehead and said,

"Thank you! We'll need as much luck as can get."

Minerva was thrown back because there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice which led her to think that he was not himself today but never the less reached out to take the sealed envelope that she assumed was her letter from the Weasley twins.

She opened it and started to read intently.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ First of, we would like to say that you look utterly ravishing today and that you should carry on with this, shall we say, new look of yours. Many of the boys in the school have already taken notice and as we heard earlier are paying more attention in class. But that is beside the point. we would also like to apologize for our shortcomings and for displaying our immaturity at every chance that has been given to us by the Patron saint of Mischief. _

_ We would also like to inform you that George and I (Fred) will be in the Quidditch pit tonight at 9 o'clock sharp to practice our defensive strategies for the next game. We assure you that those snakes won't know what hit them. (If you are reading this letter specifically addressed to Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape then we apologize for calling you and your house that but you can obviously see why we would consider it as one of your nicknames.)_

_ And one last thing. You look wickedly HOT!_

_ Sincerely and truly yours,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S. We really mean that we're yours. Any day of the week. Any way that you want. Any time of the day. We wouldn't mind. At all._

"That's it! You're wearing your usual clothes again tomorrow and for the rest of your life! I will not have students ogling you right in front of me. I refuse," Severus said in a fit of rage before a new idea settled in his mind. "On a second thought, continue this new trend of yours. Let's see what happens."

"I still want to know why the Weasleys have had some kind of change of heart."

"I may have horrified them a bit and as a result I got them to turn their life around a bit so that they'll leave us in peace and carry on with their schooling with flying colors. I did you a favor really," he said defensively.

"It's sweet of you, Sev. But we both know your real motives. You wanted to have a nice and peaceful time teaching in these hallowed walls."

"Or I want my head to stop pounded every time I see their insufferable Gryffindor faces," he offered.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as her signature glare appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry. That was over the top. Though I can offer you another reason why I did what I did."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"Now that they'll behave, you'll have less stress and less detentions to monitor. Which to a certain extent would give you more free time. Which will be spent according to your jurisdiction but hopefully I would be involved in those plans?"

Minerva regarded him for a while and just before her face cracked into a smile she said with haste,

"We're going to be late."

"I don't understand, is that a yes?" Severus asked but Minerva was already making her way out the door.


	5. He finally got to them

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long. I know this chapter has been long overdue so here it is :) i hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Severus ran after Minerva but as soon as she noticed that he was catching up, she started to break into a run. They soon arrived in front of the Great Hall and Minerva came to a stop causing Severus to run into. Luckily, he regained his balance right away and prevented them from falling over which meant that they ended up enveloped in each other's arms. This caused Minerva to randomly burst into a fit of giggles. Something very out of character that it made even Severus laugh.

On the other side of the castle…

"Ey! George! We're gonna be late for lunch and my stomach's grumbling like crazy," Fred said in dismay.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"I would have but you dragged me out the Great Hall before I could get a bite in my mouth because you had some genius idea and you wouldn't stop talking," Fred replied.

"Fine. Let's go then. We're already late anyway."

George and Fred ran toward the Great Hall to have some lunch but when they rounded the corner they were met by another surprise.

"What the—"

"Bloody hell!"

"Is that Snape and McGonagall hugging and laughing?" George said in disbelief.

"I don't want to look. This is absolute torture!" Fred said while he shielded his eyes from the sight before him.

Meanwhile…

Severus and Minerva were still laughing until they noticed another presence in their midst and whirled to look who the intruders were. When they finally spotted them they were met with the blanched faces of the Weasley twins standing right around the corner. Before either of them could say something, the twins spoke up.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape. We were just passing through. No one will hear about this, we promise," George said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah! We're just going to have some lunch and then we'll go back to studying. Please don't torture us anymore. I beg you! We don't know how much more we can take," Fred said pleadingly.

"Torture?" Minerva asked.

"Isn't that why you're doing all that just right then? Because you know it would throw us off our game so that we'll behave more?" the two miraculously said in unison.

Minerva at this point, was at a loss for words but Severus was quicker. Owing to the fact that he was an ex-Death eater and all. He saw this as their way out.

"Of course. I'm glad that we got the point across and instilled into your heads. Am I right?" he said coolly.

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, sir."

"Absolutely instilled, sir," they said alternating.

"Good. Now go inside and never speak of this. Not even to each other or else your fellow classmen will be, as you said, tortured as well."

As soon as Severus finished, Fred and George hurriedly made their way into the Great Hall followed closely by their professors hoping that they won't get any detention since they had practice everyday now for the next Quidditch game.

"He really knows how to jump our bones doesn't he?" Fred said in hushed tones.

"Yeah! It's like he can read our minds," as George said it they slowly looked back at Snape and immediately regretted it because they were met with a scowl and a glare. Two guesses to whom they respectively could belong to.

When the twins finally sat down they started stuffing their faces with food in order to get out of the Hall as soon as possible so that they can avoid another run-in with their professors. While they were doing this, everyone in the hall was staring at the two professors that were now making their way onto the staff table. All wondering why they were late. Was is because of the Weasleys. Or something utterly very different. But seeing how positively sullen the Weasley twins looked, they all settled for the previous. If only they knew.

"Hello, Minerva. How was your morning?" Albus asked as soon as she sat down.

"It went by rather smoothly. Better than usual in fact. How was yours?" she asked in return to keep the conversation going.

"It has been disturbing actually," he replied.

"How so?"

"For starters, I have not had even a single complaint about the Weasley twins all morning and that is not normal I tell you. Usually I have 2 or 3 professors in my office at a time telling me about their shenanigans."

"Yes. I'm well aware of that. I used to be one of them," Minerva said in embarrassment. "Maybe they've had a change of heart?"

"Who, the Weasleys or the teachers?" Albus asked.

"It's not something unheard of, Albus. It is possible, is it not?" Minerva asked desperately trying to keep her nerves in check unless she wanted Albus to find anything out.

"I suppose not but it is rather odd that they are behaving so well. Do you think Severus may have done something to scare them out of their wits again?" he asked while his eyes twinkled madly.

*SMACK*

"Minerva! I think that that was highly unnecessary."

In any other case, Minerva would have been afraid of the comment but the fact that Albus was grinning wildly took away from the scare factor of the statement. Nevertheless, she replied,

"I disagree. Why do you have to keep asking questions that you know full well what the bloody answers are?"

"I assure you, Minerva I have no idea what is going on with them and I do not appreciate being hit very hard across the chest by my deputy just because she thinks that I'm doing all this just to annoy her. Now, if you please, tell me what is going on?" Albus finished and sat there waiting for a response but he did not receive any from Minerva. He did however catch a soft murmur from his Potions Master saying,

"Oh, you have no idea."

When lunch was over, everyone filed out the Great Hall as they did this morning and headed to their afternoon classes. All except our esteemed headmaster. He sat there on the Head table and thought, 'What the devil is going on?"

- A/N: SO what do you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	6. How many?

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took sooo long but here it is. the next chapter in my story. enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Minerva was just about to put her final mark on her last essay for the evening when Severus entered the staff room and plopped onto the couch adjacent to her. Yes you heard me right, actual _plopping_. Hard to believe, isn't it? Anyway, moving on.

"You seem rather put out today, Severus. Care to share?" Rolanda said as a means of greeting.

"If you don't mind I am not in the mood to discuss topics that are way beyond your expertise," he replied indignantly.

"I'll have you know that I got an Outstanding in Potions when I was a student in these walls and you should care to remember that. Hmph."

"Is that because you had Minerva as a tutor or as a cheat mate?" he countered.

"I beg your pardon?" Now it was Minerva's turn to speak up. She understood banter but to insinuate such things was just going too far.

"WE DID NOT CHEAT!" Rolanda all but screeched.

"What about a peek or two at other people's test huh, Hooch?" Severus was enjoying this very much.

"Well…I…We…" Rolanda was at a loss for words but, it was Minerva who continued for her.

"We did not cheat, Severus. We earned those grades by working hard and studying."

"Oh really? None of you were ever out late beyond curfew for inter-house relations?" He aimed this question at Poppy but Pomona seemed to have misconstrued the target.

"It was just one night and I was back before midnight and no one ever found out about it and I never did it again and I was very ashamed," Pomona in brisk succession.

"I think that's enough, Pomona," Poppy said sending a warning glance at her from her place on the sofa.

The other professors in the staff room just leaned in closer to hear better as the five professors proceeded with their little roe. Severus versus the Best Friends.

"Is that so, Pomona? Just once and never again? I can't believe that," Severus teased, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, Severus, it was just one time. I'm not the type to go gallivanting about. That's Minerva's specialty," she too had a smirk on her face and was eyeing Minerva opposite her.

But before Minerva could defend herself, Severus spoke up.

"You gallivanted around the castle? What on earth would you have been doing?" he said shocked.

"Oh, it was on a daily basis too. Always meeting up with boys in dark corridors and yet she never got caught being Head Girl and all," Rolanda answered for Minerva.

"A daily basis? Boys in dark corridors? Merlin, Minerva! Who the devil are you?" Severus gasped, unwilling to believe that Minerva McGonagall would do such things even in her youth.

"I did NOT gallivant. I was merely checking up on things around the castle, as was my duty as officer of the house," Minerva was finally able to add in indignantly.

A couple of staff members snickered at this because they all silently agreed that that was the worst cover up Minerva has ever come up with. Even though everyone was tired they were reluctant to move because they might miss something between the five professors sitting close together arguing about Minerva's early years. It wasn't everyday that you find out that a coworker of yours was contradicting the rules that she was supposed to follow and still get away with it.

"So, Minerva, what were you really doing?" Severus said imitating her arched eyebrow just to get on her nerves even more.

"I would just go around snogging all the popular boys. What do you think I was doing, Severus?"

"She speaks the truth, Snape. We once followed her and saw her kissing Christoph Darren and Tony McKlain on the same night!" Rolanda said matter-of-factly as Minerva gave her the fiercest death glare Severus has ever seen in his entire life and that really was something.

Instead of denying the accusation, Minerva just blushed and a smile crept onto her face. This unusual phenomena cause Severus' mouth to fall open and the girls and other staff members started snickering and giggling at him. Filius even nearly fell out of his seat on the couch he was sharing with Slughorn and Dumbledore. When Severus recovered, he stood up and stalked over to where Minerva sat and place his hands on each side of her on the armrests. He loomed over her like a predator would do to its prey and with his dark velvety voice he asked her,

"So how many men have been in your life, Minerva? The truth if you please because I'm sure we would all like to know." Silence followed until Poppy burst out laughing her lungs out.

"Oh Severus, you'll never get it out of her besides even we, her best friends, aren't sure of the number and she tells us everything," Pomona said.

"Everything? I highly doubt that," Severus replied. A gleam in his eye that went unnoticed except to Minerva who was inevitably trapped beneath him.

"Yes, everything. I even dare say that you are wasting your time bothering to ask her. A lady like her would never tell the likes of you that kind of information it's too personal and you will never know all the facets to Minerva McGonagall."

"14."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said.

"14," Minerva said more clearly.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I've had 14 relationships with different men. That number does not include any one-night-stands as they call it," she said with such finality that Severus leaned back away from her and straightened up.


	7. The unveiling

Chapter 7

**A/N: It took months but it's finally here. Sorry, I'll try to update more frequently from now on.**

_"14."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Severus said._

_"14," Minerva said more clearly._

_"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"_

_"I've had 14 relationships with different men. That number does not include any one-night-stands as they call it," she said with such finality that Severus leaned back away from her and straightened up._

"Minerva?!" Albus said in shock while the rest of the staff in the room just froze. Their jaws dropping almost simultaneously.

"Fourteen. Fourteen?!" Pomona chimed in.

Minerva sighed before replying a bit exasperated if I may add. "Yes, Pomona. Fourteen. The number would nearly be 5 times as many if I include dates, one-night-stands, flings, rebounds, engagements and make-out sessions."

There was a moment of pristine silence until Severus spoke again, clearly recovered from the initial shock and awe.

"My my, you have been busy. Hasn't she, boys?" he said regarding the male members of the faculty as they all nodded and murmured in agreement.

Minerva just sat there amused at how much of a stir she's caused. 'These people have no idea how busy I've been. I wonder if it's time for them to find out?' she thought to herself. Then she was interrupted by the squeaky and irritating voice of Sybill Trelawney.

"Pray tell, Minerva. How many times have you been engaged?"

"Thrice. To a wealthy businessman, to a actor, and to a CEO of a business empire," she said without a care.

Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda all looked at her then slowly turned their heads to each other before Rolanda spoke up.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because I would never hear the end of it. Plus, I would run the risk of one of you blabbing it to one of the professors or worse, a student!"

"You lived quite the life, Minerva. The high-life in fact, all the men you were engaged to were possibly well-known," Albus iterated.

"You boys just don't know how big a personality Minerva is in the muggle world. Of course, that was years ago," Poppy said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, unfortunately, your time in the limelight ends as soon as you turn 40," Minerva said in a rather depressed tone but Severus just couldn't help it.

"So you must have been out of the limelight for what, 3 decades now?"

"We'll have you know, Severus, that Minerva is only 50 years old! She just wears a glamour to add a decade or so to her features!" Rolanda said with finality but this did not please Minerva.

"That is why I didn't tell you three. You just let loose all my secrets when you like," Minerva huffed.

"Sorry, Minerva, I didn't mean to-,"

"You're only 50? You wear a glamour? Why?" Severus interrupted Rolanda spluttering in disbelief much to the amusement of the entire staff.

"When I started wearing a glamour years before you started teaching here, I found it more effective to look old and stern to get the students to behave and listen in my class."

"Well then, come on, Minerva. Now that we know you have a glamour on you must take it off and reveal what you really look,"Filius chided in excitement at the prospects of uncovering the stern witch's true identity.

"No, I refuse to go that far, Filius," Minerva replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh come on, Minerva. It won't be as bad as you think. We won't say or do anything negative once we see how you look now without your magic cover," Albus encouraged. This made Minerva feel quite safe and assured and slowly lifted her hand in the air and snapped her wrist.

All of a sudden the wrinkles on her face disappeared, her skin was lifted and stretched, her breasts were lifted, her already slim figure became more emphasized with the now appearing curves, and finally, the gray streaks in her hair turned raven black with very much contrasted the ivory color of her smooth skin.

After the glamour was completely lifted off, the staff just stared at her once again with their mouths open.

"Mi-Minerva… You're sublime!" Albus stuttered.

Sybill took of her glasses and vigorously wiped it with her scarf before putting it back on, once it was in place her eyes grew even bigger. Filius finally slipped off the couch and fell onto the floor with a soft thud still staring at Minerva from the floor. Pomona covered Slughorn's eyes but not enough since he could still peer from the side of her hand.

"Min… You're HOT!" Rolanda exclaimed as she put a hand to her over her heart.

"I second that notion," Albus said jovially while Hagrid vigorously nodded in agreement. Sirius and Remus both leaned closer to get a better look at the now youthful looking professor.

"Man, if she looked like this when we were students, I would've done my very best to bed her no matter what," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Aye, mate," Remus replied. "My god! She looks simply irresistible. Sirius, I change my mind, I'll do my very best to bed her NOW."

Severus fell onto a chair still in shock. Today has been the most interesting days he's ever had.

"Minerva, if you stop wearing the glamour then all the students would pay way more attention to you in class," Severus sneered finally back to his old self.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will stop wearing the glamour judging by how all of you are listening very intently and silent beyond belief," she laughed at their stunned faces and enlarged eyes as their bodies leaned even closer.

"So, since you have a glamour you must've stopped dating ages ago?" Sinistra asked.

"Oh heavens no. You don't think I accumulated that large number of men within a decade do you, Sinistra? No, I started dating when I was 16, I stopped… well I haven't exactly stopped yet."

"Really now? Who's your latest victim now, Min?" Poppy said teasingly.

"I'm in between men right now, Poppy. Now if you'll all excuse me, it's getting rather late. I hope you enjoyed playing detective, Professor Snape," Minerva jeered.

"I can assure you I very much did," he replied with his signature smirk. "I too will be off to bed."

"We all should probably go. We have another early start tomorrow," Albus said in a fatherly manner that annoyed some of the professors.

They all bade their goodnights and sweet dreams as they each exited the staff room and made their way to their respective quarters. Minerva and Severus were the last to go out once again and he quietly dropped her off to her rooms. Once they got there, he gave the password to her door guard, "Ginger Newts", and they both went inside. This is when Minerva chose to break the silence.

"Severus Snape, what has gotten into you? You were silent the entire walk over here."

In response he stalked toward her which made her walk backwards until her back hit the wall and he loomed over her once again. Both hands on either side of her arms resting on the wall behind her…

**A/N: Sorry to cut it here of all places but I think its gotten rather long and I am really tired. I will of course post the next chapter as soon as it is done. I promise. **


	8. After what? This?

Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you enjoy. Please R and R. I don't own anything used in this fix.**

In response he stalked toward her which made her walk backwards until her back hit the wall and he loomed over her once again. Both hands on either side of her arms resting on the wall behind her…

He leaned in closer positioning his lips right next to her ear. The sound of his breathing made Minerva's breath hitch in her throat and she began to slowly close her eyes in anticipation. Then he spoke in a dangerously low tone,

"When were you going to tell me that you've had affairs with more men than practically everyone in the staff combined?"

Minerva's eyes instantly opened and widened at the question. She then felt cold as he gently leaned back away from her waiting for an answer. She missed the warmth of his body radiating on her skin, his hot breath on her neck.

"Oh Severus! You're not going to hold it against me are you?"

"You know, I might just bloody well will!" he said retracting his arms and crossing them across his chest.

"If I said my heart was beating loud," she stalked over to him this time and held out a hand to rest on his shoulder. "If I said I want your body now," she slowly ran her hand from his shoulder to his chest and up to the nape of his neck before she all of a sudden pulled him closer to her so that their noses were practically touching, she whispered in an innocent tone, "Would you hold it against me?"

"Of course not. I mean, who could blame you for wanting me," Minerva took this opportunity to roll her eyes at him then raised an eyebrow. "But this is different. It's a whole other thing. How on earth am I going to feel comfortable with the fact that you're more experienced than I am and most especially dealing with the knowledge that all the men in our faculty want to ravish you?"

Severus made his way to the loveseat and sat down. She was clearly trying to change the subject and have him forget their little "discussion". He was disappointed to say the least but he won't have her distracting him using the very matter of their situation…sex. Minerva followed suit and tucked her legs under her and put her hand on his knee, stroking soft circles on it.

"Just revel in the fact that you have that privilege and they don't. Unless, of course, if you're leaving me then that privilege will be revoked and given to someone else. Maybe I'll give it to Albus or maybe I could take up the Weasley twins on their offer hmm?" she smiled faking an innocent smile and yet failing to hide the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That is not funny, Minerva,' he said bluntly.

"I was only joking. Oh alright, I'll stop but can you please let this go?" Minerva pleaded exasperated and when he didn't respond, she took a deep breath and went on by saying, "Hey, I'm sorry, please forgive me if I came on too strong? It's just, well, I despise the way they all think I'm an old brood who has no sex life even more so a love life. I just wanted them all to just...shut up and I couldn't think of a better opportunity than to tell them my experiences though extensive when it came to detail than I would've preferred myself."

While Minerva was talking, Severus reached down to the hand that was resting on his knee and squeezed it lovingly then with the pad of his thumb he started stroking soothing circles on the back of her hand. He knew exactly how she felt except that in his case it was all about being on their side or not. They stayed there in silence until Severus lifted the hand over Minerva's and swung it behind her pulling her closer to him having her head rest on his chest. The hand that was on his knee now rested around his waist and Minerva moved in closer to him. It was Severus who broke the silence by saying with a sigh,

"There's nothing to forgive, darling. I'm sorry I over reacted but can you really assure me that I'm the only one you have eyes for at this time?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Now can we go to bed?"

He kissed her forehead before standing up and leading her to her bed chambers. He sat her down on the side of her bed before he proceeded to the armoire. He took out a simple negligee and laid it beside her. He kissed her once again and said good night and walked toward the door. He would've left if not for the sound of her voice calling out his name. he turned around and walked toward her this time.

Minerva waited until he was directly in front of her before she grabbed hold of his robes and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately on the lips, afterwards she let him go and stood up taking the negligee with her making her way to the bathroom.

"Now you can go. Goodnight, Severus," she said knowing all too well that he wouldn't want to leave now.

"You know for your age, 50 right? You don't look a day over 30 and you can tease like a teenager," he said.

"Well, you can ponder over why that is while you head back to your chambers," Minerva said, slowly leaning on the side of the doorway.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to leave after that are you?" he said exaggerating every syllable.

"After what?" Minerva walked over to him and leaned down. "This?" she said before she kissed him once more but after a few seconds she straightened up and entered the bathroom before Severus can even get a word out. He was breathing heavily and he just sat there frozen staring at the closed oak door.

**A/N: R and R please**


	9. Denied Entry

Chapter 9

**It's finally here! Sorry it took so long and for the fact that this chapter isn't that long either ****. I had so much stuff to do. Plus, my internship kept me from writing and gave me a serious case of Writer's Block. I also have a new story I'm working on. I think I might make it a crossover and drastically change pre-existing characters of James Bond and Minerva McGonagall.**

It was a long walk of shame from Minerva's quarters to Severus' dungeon domain. He was, so to say, "denied entry" by Minerva as she was exhausted and needed her rest for tomorrow, therefore, he was sent out. He still couldn't let go of the intriguing new information that he uncovered earlier that night and let his mind wander about. All the possibilities and opportunities that men have held or taken in Minerva's life were just too much for him to ignore.

"I didn't even know she had a goddamn glamour for Merlin's sake!" Severus said aloud this time as he made his way through the halls and rounded the corner and down the dozen steps of stairs going one floor down. "We have been in a relationship for over 3 months and I didn't even notice a single thing off. I merely thought that the rest of her body was well-preserved and the wrinkles on her face were merely caused by stress as her cubs cause nothing else but that."

Severus finally arrived at the threshold of his private quarters and whispered his password to the portrait keeping his abode sealed. "Traitors," he said and the door swung open as the portrait greeted him a good night.

He stepped inside and went straight for the kitchen to fix himself up a cup of chamomile tea to help him relax and fall asleep faster. After dropping the bag into the cup to let it steep, he carried it into his sleeping quarters and set it on the side table and changed for bed. He positioned himself on the bed and sipped his tea, when he was all done he sank down and willed himself to sleep.

His body may have been resting, but his mind was still turning its gears giving him a nightmare he won't soon forget.

Albus woke up refreshed and bounded off his bed making his way into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead of him. When he was all done and dressed in a fabulous purple cloak with stars flitting about the fabric, he made his way down to Minerva's quarters to pick her up and walk her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was just one thing different about him, he wore cologne, and not just any cologne, Clive Christian No.1, given to him by Minerva last Christmas. He never really used it because he knew it was expensive and wanted to save it, but he felt that today was a good day to use it as he felt that it was lucky. Every time he wore it he usually got what he wanted and what he wanted was…. a day with….NO Cornelius Fudge in sight.

"Hope never dies," Albus said as he reached Minerva's door.

Just on time, she opened the door and stepped out greeting Albus with a modest, "Good morning" and proceeded to walk toward the Great Hall.

"Have a date, Albus?" Minerva chided.

"No, merely needed the luck," Albus replied, eyes twinkling madly.

"If you want a day off from Fudge, it's going to take more than that cologne I gave you."

"I beg to differ. This cologne has been quite the lucky charm since you gave it to me!"

"Really now, do tell," she chided, nudging his arm with her shoulder. He was a good foot and a half taller than her.

"That, my dear, is a tale for another day. I believe sharing a story about luck will take away my chances of having it today."

"If you insist, but I do warn you, Albus. Cornelius Fudge is a well-renowned go-getter. He won't take no for an answer."

"Neither do I, Minerva. Neither do I," Albus muttered under his breath and at that moment, Minerva didn't know whether he was pertaining to the same thing she was thinking.

On their way to the Great Hall, they ran into the Weasley twins.

"Good morning, professors," they greeted in unison.

"Good morning, boys!" Albus greeted with glee while Minerva merely smiled back at them and nodded.

"Man! Dumbledore smells good!" Fred commented when they were out of earshot.

"What the bloody hell are you goin' on about? Are you going gay on me, Fred?" George said scandalized by the idea.

"Of course not! The cologne McGonagall gave him just smells really good. I wonder where she bought it, that's all. No homo, George."

"She probably got it from one of the vendors in Hogsmeade," George replied with a shrug.

'Far from it, lads," Minerva thought in her mind letting out an amused chuckle before she pushed the door to the Great Hall open.


End file.
